1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector press-fitting apparatus for press-fitting a connector to a printed board and the like.
2. Background Art
Recently, as a connector for installing semiconductor components such as LSI, IC, and the like into a printed board, a so-called "press-fit connector" is being widely used in which mounting is completed by simply press-fitting pins into through holes of the printed board without soldering.
In the case when press-fitting this type of press-fit connector to a printed board, a comparatively large press-fitting force is required. In order to deal with this aspect, conventionally, a dedicated press-fitting device for each respective connector was provided along the assembly line of the printed board. This press-fit device comprises a storage section for storing one type of connector in a fixed orientation; a robot for transporting connectors one-by-one from the aforementioned storage section, and positioning these connectors in a mounting position on the printed board; a press machine for applying pressure to a connector placed on a printed board and press-fitting the connector pins into pin insertion apertures therein; and a support mechanism in contact with the lower face of the printed board at the mounting position for receiving the applied pressure force from the aforementioned press machine.
However, in the above-described conventional press-fitting device, due to insufficient fixing of the connector at the time of pressing, problems exist such as the potential bending of the connector pins which leads to insufficient reliability.
In addition, with regard to the aforementioned conventional press-fitting device, since one apparatus must be provided for each type of connector, in order to assemble one printed board, a large number of press-fitting devices are necessary, leading to high installation costs, as well as the need to secure a wide installation space for these aforementioned press-fitting devices. Furthermore, since a large number of the aforementioned press-fitting devices are cooperatively activated, not only is it difficult to increase the assembly speed, but also in the event that one device breaks down, the entire line must be halted, leading to problems such as reduction of the operational efficiency.
Furthermore, since it is difficult to control precisely the press-fitting amount of the connector, a space between the connector and printed board is often formed leading to connection failures, while the printed board is also susceptible to damage from an excessive amount of press-fitting.
Finally, in the case where it is necessary to mount a connector to the reverse side of the printed board, press-fitting must be conducted by reversing the printed board which results in poor productivity.